


Indulge Me

by lavenderlotion



Series: Short, Sweet, SFW Saturday [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gender Nonconforming James "Bucky" Barnes, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, James "Bucky" Barnes Wears Makeup, M/M, Multi, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: This, exuberant shows of money along with Bucky’s upgraded arm and the brand new, state-of-the-art watch Peter’s wearing, are some of the ways that Tony shows his love for them.





	Indulge Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ink3rvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink3rvk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You and Me and He](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673480) by [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion). 



> From a Tumblr prompt of _”Tony and sugar daddy any Male”_

Peter takes a deep, steadying breath as he reads back over the menu, trying his best to ignore the way his fingers are shaking when he sees that there aren't even listed prices. In the months he's been dating Tony, he's learned exactly what that means, and the excessive shoes of money never fail to make him anxious. Tonight is no different, and is in fact  _ worse _ , seeing as the five-star restaurant is empty save their table.

He flicks his eyes over to Bucky to find them scanning the room like they've been doing since the three of them were seated, never having been a fan of public places. Neither of them is entirely comfortable, and Peter knows it's more than just the suits they were asked to wear. Peter dislikes formal wear more than literally being shot at, and he scratches at his neck where his popped collar is itching his skin. He absolutely refuses to wear a tie, but Bucky doesn't seem to be as fortunate.

Their suit is a soft, pastel blue. It's gorgeous on them, making their shoulders look impossibly wide and clinging tightly to their thighs, the smart pair of stilettos they have on only making their already long legs look like they go on forever. While Peter may hate formal wear, he certainly  _ loves _ Bucky in it, and they're filling out their suit like nobody's business.

“So, do we know what we're getting?” Tony asks suddenly, breaking Peter from his admiration. He flicks his eyes over to his boyfriend and tries to be annoyed, a feeling he can't hold when Tony is smiling at them so sweetly. The older man sips from a glass of wine, the bottle it came from sitting in the middle of their table. Peter has a glass in front of him, but he has no interest in the bitter drink. 

“No, not yet,” Peter admits softly, looking back at the menu and forcing himself to actually read over his options. It’s only a single page that lists a handful of items, another thing he finds weird about restaurants this expensive. 

“You don' gotta do nothin' like this, doll,” James says quietly, looking up at Tony from under their lashes. Their eyes are lined with a heavy line of navy kohl, all smudged and sexy and very, very distracting. “We don' need nothin' this fancy, y’know that.”

Tony blinks, sitting back in his seat as he tracks his eyes over the two of them. Peter flushes under the heavy gaze, still not entirely used to being  _ wanted _ the way he is, and tries for a smile. “We would be just as happy staying in for dinner.”

Bucky mumbles something about being  _ happier _ staying in, and Peter shoots them a look. 

“Indulge me?” Tony asks with a sweet smile. Peter hears what he isn’t saying, and he reaches out for Bucky’s hand. Their fingers slide over Peter’s palm before they tangle their fingers together easily. This, exuberant shows of money along with Bucky’s upgraded arm and the brand new, state-of-the-art watch Peter’s wearing, are some of the ways that Tony shows his love for them.

So Peter smiles, and he reaches for Tony’s hand with his free one and tells him, “How about you order for me?”

Tony’s grin kicks up even as Bucky huffs out a breath. Tony and Peter both know they’re thankful and just aren’t great at showing it. Peter tugs both hands up to his mouth and kisses the knuckles of each, his smile easy and his heart full of affection for both his partners. 


End file.
